


Books, Parties, Romance: Life at RAD University

by ssserpentes



Series: Books, Parties, Romance: Life at RAD University [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bahasa Indonesia, Comedy, Crack, Curses, F/M, Indonesia, Indonesian Character, Original Character(s), Other, Romantic Comedy, Self-Insert
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssserpentes/pseuds/ssserpentes
Summary: Kehidupan Demon Brothers (yang di fic ini gak jadi brothers, kecuali si kembar Beel dan Belphie) plus MC yang bernama Verucca Raven dikala menempuh pendidikan di RAD University, Human World.Penuh kehaluan. Jangan marah-marah ya.P.S: bahasanya mungkin agak kasar dan mengandung unsur alkohol serta kehidupan bebas (not graphic kok tapi).
Relationships: Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Books, Parties, Romance: Life at RAD University [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742347
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> RAD ceritanya kampus. Ditulis karena author kangen kuliah dan suka sekali berhalusinasi kaya tukang bubur (halusin-nasi). Garing kek bawang goreng.  
> Di fic ini, The Demon Brothers ceritanya anak kuliahan di human world, ya. Perannya bukan kakak-adik (Beel sama Belphie masih kembaran kok tapi, dan Lucifer – Satan disini sepupu).  
> OC: Verucca Jeanne Raven. Anak kuliahan semi salah jurusan yang tinggal sendirian di apartemennya. Dodol, gila, young wild and free… you name it. Tapi bisa ambis kalo dia mau. Pernah punya goth phase waktu remaja. You’ll know her more by reading this fic, ok?

Buku, pesta, dan cinta.  
Rasanya tiga kata ini selalu melekat erat di jiwa tiap mahasiswa. Tak terkecuali ketiga mahasiswa kampus RAD yang terbangun kesiangan akibat mabuk anggur merah, alibinya sih biar gak stres-stres amat buat belajar _pre-test_ untuk praktikum keesokan harinya.

"Eh goblok!" Pria berambut pirang sontak terbangun ketika melihat jam dinding. "Bangun jir 15 menit lagi praktikum!"

  
Perempuan berambut ikal yang tertidur sembari memeluk iPad juga langsung terbangun laksana pocong bangkit dari kubur. "Gile lu gue lupa nyetel alarm! Mon, Mammon, bangun mon! Lu udah skip _pre-test_ sekali!"  
Guncangan barbar perempuan tersebut membuat pria berambut putih bernama Mammon yang tidur di sebelahnya membuka mata. "H-hah... ah elu sih Ver pake acara lupa nyetel alarm!"  
"Ya namanya lagi mabok mana inget gue Bambaaang!"

Perempuan yang ternyata diketahui bernama Verucca a.k.a Vera buru-buru menyikat gigi, cuci muka (ga mandi bro soalnya mepet gila), skincare dan makeup seadanya dan memasukkan catatan-catatan penting yang telah ia siapkan semalam ke dalam tas. Kok ga ganti baju? Soalnya mereka bertiga semalam menginap di apartemen Satan, pria berambut pirang yang menyimpan banyak buku referensi perkuliahan di kamarnya. Ver sendiri tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Satan, namun beda tower, dan 15 menit sama sekali bukan waktu yang cukup untuk mengambil baju di kamarnya, belom pake acara _mix n match_.

Satan dan Vera pun nebeng mobil kesayangan Mammon untuk berangkat ke kampus tercinta. Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.59 ketika mereka sampai, maka dari itu mereka langsung lari ke laboratorium karena _pre-test_ akan mulai semenit lagi....

Dan puji syukur akan datangnya sebuah mukjizat, mereka bisa masuk laboratorium dengan keadaan sejahtera. Kertas _pre-test_ nya baru saja dibagikan, walaupun ya tadi tengsin juga sih diliatin orang lari-larian kayak orang gila.

"Mabora lagi?" Bisik Asmodeus, pria cantik yang duduk di sebelah Vera sembari menulis namanya di kertas dengan pulpen bulu-bulu yang gemas dan betak-able.  
"Sambil ngamer lah cuy biar ga tegang-tegang amat," jawab Vera yang tersenyum karena soal-soal pre-testnya persis apa yang ia pelajari semalam.

  
 _Luv Satan bgttt kalo gaada dia gue gabisa kali_ , batin Vera. Asmo cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sobat diskusi obrolan dewasa-nya itu.

Akhirnya _pre-test_ selesai. Vera dengan kepercayaan diri setinggi gedung dekanat mengumpulkan jawaban pre-testnya ke asisten laboratorium ganteng berbadan tinggi yang sebenarnya sudah lama Vera taksir.

  
"Kak Luci, aku udah," jurus senyuman maut pun Vera keluarkan (padahal mandi aja kagak!!! Pede banget lu Budi!!! Bodo amat yang penting wangi dah ye).

"Oke. Nanti kamu praktikum di kelompok saya ya, Verucca."

  
_Woy._   
_WWOIII???_   
_Dia hafal kepanjangan nama gue???_

  
Hati perempuan yang pake cincin segambreng ke kampus itu pun langsung dangdutan seperti lagu yang suka ia nyanyikan ketika berkaraoke bersama sahabat seperjuangannya (yang mau ikut duet Mammon doang, sisanya rekamin aja).

"Cieee!" Vera pun disikut Asmo. Asmo sepertinya udah hafal akan curhatan bucin nan halu Vera mengenai sang kakak tingkat idaman, Lucifer Morningstar.  
"Bacot, diem lu!"  
Bentak Vera sok galak, tapi semburat merah yang masih terlukis di pipinya tidak bisa berbohong.

***  
"Haaah? Minggu depan, Kak? Yang bener ajaa!" omel Leviathan, biasa dipanggil Levi sama teman-temannya, salah satu rekan praktikum sekaligus teman Vera yang sama-sama suka dengan hal-hal berbau _anime, game, you name it_ (a.k.a wibu) begitu mendengar Lucifer mengumumkan bahwa ujian tengah semester untuk praktikum ini akan diselenggarakan minggu depan.

"Iya. Diavolo baru bilang ke saya semalam, dan kalau nggak salah, kalian juga bentrok kan sama ujian mata kuliah Tafsir Mimpi kan kalau mau ujiannya minggu depannya lagi?" Jawab Lucifer sabar.

Para praktikan menghela nafas panjang, tanda bahwa yaudah deh pasrah aja mau gimana lagi ya gak.  
"Tapi kakak mau buka responsi gak?" Tanya Beelzebub, pria berambut orange yang duduk di sebelah Levi. "Kasihan kembaran saya kan suka skip gara-gara ketiduran..."

Lucifer ikutan menghela nafas panjang. "Saya nggak tau. Mau sih sebenernya, tapi saya juga lagi sibuk banget di BEM akhir-akhir ini, nanti saya kabarin lagi... Oh iya, Vera, kamu ketua kelompok kan ya? Saya minta nomor kamu dong, kalau ada kabar tentang responsi nanti saya kontak kamu, gimana?"

Puji Alam Semesta Alam Mbah Dukun akhirnya gue ditumbalin jadi ketua kelompok ada gunanya juga….

"Oh, iya kak, ini nomer saya...."  
Hp Vera bergetar laksana hatinya yang melihat sang aslab tercinta yang gatau kenapa kok sexy banget hari ini. Kayaknya kemejanya baru.

  
"Udah saya chat ' _Test_ ' ya." Ujar Lucifer.  
Vera mengangguk.  
"Terima kasih ya teman-teman atas partisipasinya hari ini. Semangat belajar untuk ujian minggu depan," tutup Lucifer mengakhiri sesi praktikum hari ini.

***  
Seperti biasa, Vera sampai di apartemennya pukul 10 malam lantaran harus latihan teater untuk lomba RAD Art Competition di akhir bulan. Usai mandi dan mengganti pakaian, Vera tak henti-hentinya memandangi display picture _Whatsapp_ Kak Lucifer kesayangannya itu sembari menikmati sebatang rokok. Pose _mirror selfie_ sembari _smirking_. Seksi sekali. Tangannya terbalut sarung tangan. Dan tatapan matanya— kelemahan Vera nomor satu— aduhai sungguh menggoda iman.

Di otak Vera terbayang ia dan Lucifer di suatu taman menari-nari lagu India, berlarian kesana kemari sambil cilukba di tiang listrik (gak kesetrum lah namanya juga khayalan).

Sampai....

"MAMPUS KEPENCET!!!!"  
Rupanya perempuan yang satu ini dodol sekali pemirsa! Tanpa sengaja ia memencet tombol 'Call' padahal dia mau pencet tombol 'Back'.  
Langsung spontan ia langsung mematikan panggilan.

_Gila apa kata dia kalo dia tau gue nelpon jam segini... mampus gue mampus dodolllll!!!!_

Lima detik, syukurlah tidak ada reaksi apa-apa.  
Namun, semenit kemudian handphone Vera bergetar.

" _Kenapa_?”

_Mampus. MAMPUUUUUSSSS GUE JAWAB APAAAN._

Vera menghela nafas panjang, berusaha mencari-cari kalimat untuk membalas chat perdana dari crushnya itu.

_Kepencet? Ugh, gak banget. Trus apaan dong... kalo gue jawab kepencet kek aneh banget ga si kek keliatan ngelesnya udah kayak bajay...._

_"Gpp kak... mau nanya kakak ada waktu free kpn ya? Soalnya aku mau nanya-nanya ttg ujian minggu depan."_

Woooh Verucca CEO of ngeles!!! Mari kita lihat apa balasan dari sang pujaan hati.

Lima menit kemudian....

_"Sekarang saya free kok. Begini, saya full terus jadwalnya sampai seminggu ke depan, jadi cuma bisa malam ini kalau kamu mau tanya-tanya. Nanti kamu ajarin teman-teman kamu abis ini, saya percaya kok, nilai pre-test kamu bagus-bagus kan. Kebetulan besok saya kelas siang, jadi santai. Gimana?"_

DEG.

  
_Malam ini... belajar.... berdua.... sama.... Kak Lucifer..... semesta bercanda apa gimana sih... serius....._

**Bersambung...**


	2. Tutoring Goes Wrong....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sengajain bersambung biar ala-ala, keknya bakal panjang macem sinetron

Vera masih mematung tidak percaya. Rokok yang tadinya asyik dia hisap, ia letakkan di asbak hingga terbakar habis seluruhnya.

_“Issit ok if i go there right now kak?”_   
_“It’s okay. Rumah saya gak jauh dari apartemen kamu kok.”_   
_(Share location)_   
_“Hati-hati ya Vera, udah malam. Kalau udah deket kabari saya.”_

_So it’s official then_ …. Semesta bercanda.

***

“Iya mas, bener di sini. Bayar pake ge-pay, ya.”

Akhirnya sampailah Vera di sebuah rumah berpagar emas yang tak lain merupakan rumah pria idamannya. Untung dandanan Vera lagi gak gembel-gembel amat—ia mengenakan _crop sweater_ warna putih dengan jeans _vintage_ , lengkap dengan _boots_ dan ikat pinggang Versace yang beruntungnya ia dapatkan dari thrift shop jadi harganya lumayan miring.

“Ah, Vera, silakan masuk,” ujar Lucifer sembari membukakan pagar. Ia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam polos dan celana panjang berwarna merah maroon. Pakaian rumahnya aja rapi, gak kayak Vera yang kalau udah sampai kamar langsung ganti daster. Dasar lelaki borju.

Vera mengagguk, lalu mengikuti langkah aslab tercintanya itu menuju ke kamarnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar, Vera mengagumi interior rumah Lucifer. Sangat mewah dan berkelas, ia merasa seperti putri raja di sebuah kastil. Beberapa lukisan yang sepertinya dilukis oleh pelukis dari luar negeri terpasang di dinding kamar Lucifer yang didominasi warna merah dan hitam.

“Lukisannya bagus,” ujar Vera kagum. “ _You know_ kak, aku suka jalan-jalan ke _art museum and seeing these paintings really brings that kind of vibe_.”  
Btw, Vera bukan anak Jaksel tapi karena sering banget main ke Jaksel jadi ngomongnya kayak gitu. Tapi kalo ngelawak masih pake bahasa Bekasi kok.

“Terima kasih.” Lucifer mempersilakan Vera duduk di meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah kursi untuk ia duduki. Ia pun duduk tepat di sebelah Vera, yang kini berusaha keras menutupi semburat merah muda di pipinya.

" _Make yourself comfortable_ ya. Kamu mau minum apa? Udah makan kan?”  
Vera menggeleng. “Belom, aku baru pulang tadi, abis latihan teater. Cuma sempet mandi sama ganti baju.”

Lucifer menatap Vera yang tengah mengeluarkaan catatan-catatan dan laptop dari tasnya.

  
_Kak, why do you have to be so adorable? I hope you don’t hear my heart beating fast…._

“Terus, mau makan dulu?”  
“Nggak usah. Udah malem. Kakak juga pasti udah makan kan? Nanti aku makannya sendirian lagi, gak enak.”  
Lucifer tertawa kecil. “Santai aja, Vera. Kalo laper atau mau minum, bilang aja ya?”

Vera memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata merah rubi Lucifer, menampakkan ranumnya semburat merah muda di pipinya dengan jelas.

“ _Okay, but I don’t wanna be a burden, tho._ ”

Mereka pun asyik belajar. Tentu, Vera agak terdistraksi dengan sang tutor yang kerap masuk ke alam mimpinya itu. Berada tepat di samping Vera, membuat perempuan yang sebenarnya bercita-cita berkuliah di jurusan _Performing Arts_ itu dapat mencium wangi maskulin campuran _musk, cedarwood_ , entah apa lagi itu, Vera tidak tau parfum apa yang Lucifer kenakan tapi terkesan mahal dan sangat khas karena Vera tidak tau siapa lagi yang wanginya seperti itu.

Lucifer sangat mahir membuat Vera memahami materi. Vera menahan senyum mengingat Mammon yang pernah bercerita padanya mengenai sesi belajar privat dengan Lucifer yang penuh dengan adegan pecutan di bokong. Tapi entah, Vera sangat nyaman dengan penjelasan Lucifer yang tak lelah menjawab Vera yang terus menerus bertanya.

“Kenapa senyum-senyum?”  
Ups, jangan pernah meremehkan kepekaan Lucifer.

“Ngg.. gapapa. Jadi inget aja cerita Mammon tentang kakak.” Vera meletakkan pulpennya. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua malam, namun mereka berdua belum ada yang mengantuk.

“Dia cerita apa ke kamu?”  
“Dia pernah dipecut sama kakak pas lagi diajarin.” Vera tertawa. “Kok bisa sih?”

Padahal Vera mau ngomong “Kok aku gak dipecut juga sih, Kak?”

“Itu anak agak, apa ya… gak bisa diem. Super gak bisa diem. Saya awalnya khawatir kamu kayak Mammon, tapi saya liat nilai kamu bagus-bagus dan selalu ngumpulin tugas tepat waktu, jadi saya mikir kamu bisa lah ngajarin temen-temen kamu abis ini. Dan ternyata kamu orangnya cepat menerima materi juga ya.”

Vera tersenyum mendengar pujian yang keluar dari mulut Lucifer. Mau agak genit dikit, kunciran rambutnya dia buka dah tuh. “Kakak yang ngajarnya enak. Kalo belajar sendiri aku udah muter-muter kali.”

“Jadi, udah mengerti semua kan?” Lucifer menutup laptop Vera. “Gak ada yang mau ditanya lagi?”  
“Cukup sih kak. Makasih banyak ya kak, aku gak enak lho.” Vera membereskan tasnya dan mengetuk aplikasi ojek online di handphonenya.

Lucifer tiba-tiba menahan tangan Vera. “Kamu mau pulang? Udah jam dua loh, kamu bisa nginep disini kalo kamu gak keberatan kok.”

Vera terbengong terheran-heran. Semesta lagi-lagi, sedang bercanda malam ini. Lucu, Semesta, lucu.

“Ngerepotin gak nih? Kakak kan mau tidur. Kasian, kakak capek, kan? Aku belum ngantuk, loh. Kalo belum ngantuk aku bawel banget.”

Pria itu menggeleng. “Saya juga belum ngantuk, kok. Gak tau akhir-akhir ini suka susah tidur padahal capek.”

“Mau aku pijitin, Kak?”  
 _VERUCCA LU NGOMONG APA SIH DODOL!!!!!_

“…serius?” Mata Lucifer berbinar. “Kalo kamu mau, ya, saya gak maksa.”

Vera menelan ludah. Gila gue kira gue bakal dikeplak anjir ini modus abang-abang banget gila.  
“Serius.” Vera kembali duduk di depan Lucifer. “Aku suka mijitin orang.”  
Lucifer tersenyum sebelum membalikkan badannya. “Bener, ya?”  
“Anggep aja tanda terima kasih.” Vera mulai memijit punggung Lucifer ~~dengan penuh kasih sayang~~. _Surprisingly_ , tubuhnya lumayan atletis, tangan Vera dapat merasakan otot punggung Lucifer yang terbentuk dengan indah. “Enak?”  
Lucifer mengangguk. “Teruskan.”

Vera merasa sangat bahagia karena akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan emas untuk menyentuh kakak tingkat idamannya. Pijatannya turun ke bagian punggung bawah, ke leher, _aduh kok pengen kebawah lagi ya…._

_KIPAS ANGIN KESEDOT SAMPAAAH! OH KIPAS ANGIN KESEDOOT SAMPAAAH!!!!_

Demi penguasa bumi dan surga, Vera lupa banget ganti ringtone! Ini semua gara-gara di-dare sama Mammon suruh ganti ringtone HP Vera jadi lagu aneh!!!  
IMAGE VERA HANCUR!!!! GILA MAU NYEBUR KE KALIDERES AJA RASANYA!!!

Buru-buru, Vera mengambil HPnya dari saku. Ternyata Satan. Ada apa ni anak tumben jam segini nelpon?

“Nape lu?” Jawab Vera ogah-ogahan, masih menahan tangis gara-gara sekarang crushnya tau selera musik dia kayak apa ya Tuhan mau lenyap aja dia.  
“Penting, Ver,” suara Satan agak panik, “lu inget kucing kecil yang waktu itu kita temuin di gang? Masa sekarang muntah-muntah di depan lobby trus lemes.”  
Vera jadi ikutan panik mendengarnya. “Sumpe lu… yaudah bentar lagi gue kesana! Kasi aer jangan lupa, jagain baik-baik plis!”

Lucifer yang menguping pembicaraan Vera dan Satan langsung berdiri. “Saya anterin kamu, ya. Bahaya kalo kamu pulang sendirian jam segini.”

**Bersambung...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter bakal ada hubungan yang mengharukan antara Lucifer dan Satan. Stay tunee~  
> Soundtrack: Kipas Angin Kesedot Sampah – Orkes Pensil Alis


	3. Posh

Satan menunggu Vera dengan gelisah di lobby apartemennya sembari mendekap kucing kecil warna oranye yang sebelumnya telah ia selimuti dengan kain batik. Sudah 30 menit, dan Satan khawatir Vera malah kembali tertidur atau lebih buruknya, dibunuh orang di lift??? Bisa jadi kan? Biasanya, ketika Satan butuh apa-apa, bahkan pagi-pagi buta pun, Vera selalu ada untuknya.

  
Tidak bisa dibiarkan dengan ketidakpastian kabar dari sahabat dekat sekaligus tetangganya itu, ia pun berusaha menelepon Vera. Tetapi nihil, tidak ada jawaban.

  
Kekhawatiran Satan makin memuncak, maka ia pun segera bergegas menuju tower apartemen Vera sembari menggendong si kucing kecil yang malang.

  
_Sementara itu …_

  
“KAK LUCI!!! GUE MASIH MUDA BELUM SEMPET NYENENGIN EMAK!!! GUE BELUM MAU MATI!!!” Vera memejamkan matanya, tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini kakak tingkat yang dia impikan ternyata seorang pengemudi yang sangat tidak profesional. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan kemampuan menyetir Vera sehabis party di Senoparty pun, kemampuan Lucifer bisa dibilang jauh lebih buruk.

  
Selama ini, Lucifer memang biasanya diantar-jemput supir pribadi. Namun, karena supir pribadinya sedang ada keperluan saat itu, maka Lucifer pun memutuskan untuk menyetir sendiri.

  
Kali ini mereka hampir menabrak truk, karena Lucifer menyalipnya agak kurang perhitungan. Vera memejamkan mata erat-erat, dan karena tak tahan, ia pun….

  
“KAK, CUKUP! GUE AJA YANG NYETIR!” Aura jaimnya terbang ke nirwana. Yaiyalah bro, siapa juga yang bisa jaim di situasi menyerempet maut seperti ini?

  
“Vera,” Luci tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depan. “Udah, duduk aja.”

  
Vera geram. Iya sih, lucu banget kalau sampai mati berdua, romantis banget udah kayak Jack & Rose-nya Titanic versi kecelakaan darat, tapi Vera masih mau hidup!!!

  
Ia pun menarik tangan Luci dari setir. “ _I hate the fact that you’re actually full of pride like this,_ Kak. _Please let me drive_. Gak usah gengsi disetirin gue, gue bisa. Please, percaya sama gue.” Kali ini, nada bicaranya tinggi dan Lucifer baru pertama kali mendengar Vera berbicara seperti ini padanya.

  
Pria berambut hitam tersebut akhirnya menoleh, dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan, ups nyerempet trotoar dikit sih. 

  
“ _Fine_ ,” ia menatap Vera yang masih kesal dan terguncang lantaran mereka hampir mati tadi. Ketidakihlasan tersirat di matanya, namun kepanikan Vera dan ucapannya tadi… membuatnya berfikir ulang atas keputusannya menyetir untuk mengantar Vera pulang. Bukankah tujuan awal ia mengantar Vera untuk memastikan gadis itu aman di jalan?

  
Pelupuk mata Vera sedikit basah—yup, Vera biasa menangis saat dia panik— dan Lucifer sadar akan hal itu. “…maaf. Saya kira kemampuan menyetir saya lebih baik daripada ini.”

  
Vera terdiam sembari menyeka air matanya.  
“ _I didn’t mean to put you in danger, Vera_.” Lucifer menatap wajah Vera dengan tatapan menyesal.

“Sekarang, tenang dulu… maafkan saya. Maaf tadi saya mengabaikan tawaran kamu untuk menyetir.”  
Vera masih terisak lantaran _shock_ , namun ia sadar ia tidak bisa menangis terlalu lama karena nyawa seekor kucing kecil lucu bisa saja terancam karena kelalaiannya.

  
Belum sempat Vera membuka mulut, Lucifer mengadahkan dagu Vera sehingga wajah Vera kini menghadap wajahnya. Ia mengambil selembar tissue dan membantu Vera menyeka air mata yang kerap keluar dari mata perempuan beriris cokelat itu.

  
Sang empunya air mata agak tersentuh akan tindakan Lucifer barusan. Bagaimanapun, dalam hatinya ia masih menyimpan perasaan yang entah, bahkan Vera sendiri tidak mampu mendeskripsikan perasaannya sendiri terhadap kakak tingkatnya ini yang telah mencuri perhatiannya semenjak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di RAD University. Seperti ingin memiliki, tetapi rasanya terlalu egois. Ingin berada selalu di sampingnya, tetapi kedengarannya terlalu kekanakan. Yang jelas, ia tak mampu menahan debaran jantungnya tiap ia melihat Lucifer. Entah karena apa.

  
Mereka pun bertukar tempat duduk, dan Lucifer membiarkan Vera menyetir mobil BMB keluaran terbaru miliknya tersebut.

  
***  
“Lho, Satan mana?” Vera terheran mendapati ketiadaan sahabatnya di lobby tower apartemen tempat Satan tinggal. Ia mengambil HPnya dari saku untuk menelepon Satan, dan… astaga! 30 panggilan tak terjawab dari Satan! Ya iyalah, dari tadi HPnya di- _silent_ untuk menghindari _ringtone_ aneh dan ia terlalu sibuk menghadapi drama jalanan!

  
Baru saja ia mau menelepon Satan dan… HPnya langsung mati karena _lowbatt_.

  
“Argh!” Tanpa ragu-ragu, Vera mengekspresikan rasa kesal walaupun ia sadar betul Lucifer masih berada di sampingnya. “Kak Luci, boleh numpang nelpon bentar?”

  
Luci terdiam sejenak. Ia agak tidak yakin telponnya akan diangkat oleh sepupu sekaligus musuh terselubungnya—bisa dibilang begitu. Tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menuruti Vera untuk menelepon Satan dan memberikan HPnya ke tangan Vera.  
Sekali telepon, tidak ada jawaban. Dua kali, tetap tidak ada.

  
“Kakak ada masalah apa sih sebenernya sama Satan?” tanya Vera agak kesal, sembari memutuskan untuk mengitari area apartemen, berharap ia menemukan batang hidung pria kutu buku sahabatnya itu beserta kucingnya. “Kenapa dia bisa gedek gini sama Kakak?”

  
Lucifer terdiam sejenak. Vera tau betul sahabatnya ini memiliki masalah internal dengan sepupunya itu, sebab tiap kali ia bercerita pada Satan tentang Lucifer dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, tanggapan Satan tak pernah menyenangkan.

  
“Ver! Disitu lo rupa….” Ujar Satan yang ternyata baru beli susu hangat dari Indiemaret. Benar saja, muka Satan langsung bete melihat Vera tengah bersama sepupunya yang entah kenapa ia benci—bukan benci sih, gedek kalau menurut bahasa Vera. _Hate is a strong word, you know._

  
“Lo abis ngapain sama Vera?” nada Satan ketus. “Kenapa Vera nangis?”

  
“Dia habis responsi di rumah.” Jawab Lucifer tenang. “Tadi ada masalah di jalan.”

  
“Jangan bilang lo nyetirin Vera ke sini?” Satan menatap Vera dengan penuh keprihatinan. “Gimana dia gak nangis, gue yakin pasti tadi lo bikin dia hampir mati.”

  
“ _I did my best to keep her safe_.” Bantah Luci. “Setidaknya sekarang kami berdua aman.”

  
“Mending Vera lo bayarin ge-car kek daripada dianterin lo. Jangan bikin mati anak orang.”

  
“Dia yang nyetir akhirnya. Saya nggak membiarkan dia mati.”

“Bacot.”

  
Uh-oh, hawanya gak enak. Vera yang bingung harus berbuat apa pun menawarkan diri untuk memeriksa si kucing kecil. Kucing tersebut mengeong, dan geraknya mulai lebih aktif setelah Satan memberinya susu.

  
“Dia udah mendingan.” Vera tersenyum sembari mengelus kepala kucing tersebut. “Tapi dia ga boleh dibiarin sendirian dulu.”

  
“Trus mau lo taro kamar?” Tanya Satan yang masih menjauhi Lucifer. “Lo tau sendiri kan kita gak dibolehin taro hewan di kamar?”

  
“Enak aja, gue kan beli, kaga nyewa.” Vera ngambek. “Eh tapi bener juga, gue kan suka pulang malem, gak pulang malah kadang, ntar ngasih makannya gimana?”

  
Satan terlihat bingung. “Iya juga ya, gue juga kan suka pulang malem belajar olim. Tapi masa ditinggal gitu aja, lu tau sendiri satpam sini kaga bisa dipercaya buat ngurus kucing, kalo mati gimana?”

Hening sejenak.

  
“Biarin kucingnya di rumah saya aja.” Tawaran Lucifer membuat Vera dan Satan saling berpandangan. “Di rumah saya ada yang ngurus dan aman. Saya bakal jauhin dia dari Cerebrus.”

  
“… _well, best option so far_.” Awalnya Satan ragu akan tawaran sepupunya karena di rumahnya ada seekor anjing galak bernama Cerebrus, tapi daripada membiarkan kucing itu terlantar dan _worst case_ -nya mati (Satan dan Vera dua-duanya _catholic_ garis keras, bukan _catholic_ agama lho tapi Cat Holic), lebih baik diamankan di rumah Lucifer saja. “Dengan syarat, gue minta _update_ an kabar kucingnya.”

  
“Janji.” Lucifer menawarkan kelingkingnya. Satan memutar matanya sejenak, namun pada akhirnya kelingkingnya bertaut dengan kelingking sepupunya.

  
“ _Well, well_ ….” Vera memecah suasana yang akhirnya mulai agak adem. “Kucingnya gak dinamain dulu?”

  
“Hmm, siapa ya?” Satan menggaruk kepala. “Meng? Oren? Kucil?”

  
Lucifer menggeleng. “Pasaran. Coba agak bagusan dikit… Victoria? Elizabeth? Seraphina?”

  
“Ribet.” Bantah Satan. “Posh?”

  
Lucifer tersenyum tipis. “ _Simple_ tapi gak murahan. _Accepted_.”

  
Satan mengangguk, lalu memberikan Posh kecil ke gendongan Lucifer. “Tolong jaga Posh bener-bener ya. _I’m counting on you_.”

  
“ _I will_ , Satan. _It’s my responsibility, after all_.” 

**Bersambung**...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nama kucingnya w ngarang jangan mara2 lu smua. Btw yang baca halooo kita kenalan yu jangan malu2! Aku ramah lingkungan kok kayak Vera!


	4. Dancing On My Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abis baca chapter ini, kalian bisa tebak gak zodiaknya Vera itu apa?

“ _Berhentilah menangis, air matamu takkan membuatku kembali. Berbahagialah untukku, Kawan. Setidaknya sahabatmu ini akan berbalutkan gaun putih indah yang waktu itu kau pilihkan untukku. Suatu berita baik, bukan?”_

  
“Huhuhuhu—”

  
“GAK LUCU BANGKE KENAPA LU NANGISNYA KAYAK GITU!”

Vera yang semula ‘kerasukan’ karakter Putri Rosalina, karakter yang akan ia mainkan di panggung teater minggu depan kembali lagi menjadi dirinya ketika Satan, yang sedang melatih dialog, pura-pura menangis tapi baca huhuhu-nya _literally_ huhuhu dong garing gila. Satan hanya penasaran sih sama ceritanya, awalnya Vera melarang Satan untuk tau jalan cerita teaternya—biar Satan datang pas hari-H katanya, tapi Satan terlanjur menemukan skripnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja belajar kamar Vera dan dia berjanji gak akan bilang siapa-siapa.

  
“Ya abisnya lu ngetiknya gitu ya gue bacanya gini.” Satan tertawa, sembari menyandarkan bahunya ke beanbag Vera. 

  
“Males banget ah kesel,” Vera pura-pura ngambek sebelum menyalakan batang rokoknya yang entah sudah keberapa untuk hari itu. “ _What do you think_? Gue yang nulis skrip loh, tapi plot-nya _mainly_ Solomon yang bikin.”

  
“Bagus kok. _Seems like writing a tragedy is your thing_ , Vera.” 

  
“ _Man, I grow up reading Edgar Allan Poe… what do you expect…”_ Vera terkekeh mengingat masa remajanya. Berpengalaman menjadi remaja _gothic_ , setiap hari pakai baju hitam dan eyeliner tebal, rambut dicat hitam, dan sangat, sangat mencintai kisah-kisah yang berakhir tragis. Satan tau betul sahabatnya ini pecinta Stephen King, Edgar Allan Poe, Ann Radcliffe…. yah pokoknya sebangsa itu.

“ _Kinda feel bad for_ Xavier sih. Coba aja Rosalina tau kalau sebenernya Xavier sayang sama dia... _gosh they both are sooo naïve.”_

  
Satan menatap sahabatnya yang tengah berbaring sembari menikmati rokok mentholnya itu. Hari ini hari Sabtu, dan mereka berdua sedang menunggu datangnya malam agar dapat pergi bersama ke pesta ulang tahun senior mereka, Diavolo.

“ _Some feelings doesn’t mean to be expressed_ , Vera. Xavier _got a point_. Dia cuma _knight_ yang jatuh cinta sama putri raja… dan putri raja gak seharusnya nikah sama _knight_. Kalaupun dia confess ke Rosalina juga gak ada yang berubah, Rosalina bakal tetep nikah sama raja, yang sebenernya ayahnya Xavier. Gila juga sih ini plotnya.”

  
“Gimana kalo…” Vera terdiam sejenak, “…sebenernya Rosalina cintanya sama Xavier?”  
Satan terdiam.

  
Vera pindah duduk di beanbag sebelah Satan. “Analisa gue aja sih ini. Rosalina tau minuman yang dia minum pas pernikahannya itu racun, dan dia tetep minum itu. Kayaknya dia _deep down_ nggak mau juga pernikahannya terjadi. _She actually loves her groom’s son_ …. yang kemudian ngebunuh ayahnya sendiri di akhir cerita. _Damn Xavier and his anger management issue tho. Tragic._ ”

  
“ _Life is_.” Bahu Satan terangkat. 

  
“ _You know_ Satan, gue sebenernya pengen banget Kak Luci nonton gue minggu depan. Gue pengen banget gitu ngundang, tapi gue malu kesannya gue ngarepin dia banget.”

  
 _Lucifer lagi, Lucifer lagi_ ….. batin Satan. “ _Chat_ aja susah amat.”

  
Vera memukul wajah Satan dengan bantal. “Gitu amat sih lo tiap gue bahas Kak Luci. _Berbahagialah untukku, kawan…”_

  
“Gada gunanya lo ngarepin dia, lo liat aja dia setia mampus sama Diavolo.”

  
“Ama Diavolo aja setia, gimana kalo nanti dia jadian sama gue ya gak.” Vera mulai halu. “Gue bakal ajak nanti ah, kan dia nanti pas ultah Diavolo dateng tuh. Biar lucu.”

  
Satan hanya tersenyum simpul. “ _Good luck with that_."

  
***

  
“Asmo! Cakep banget lo malem ini!” Vera memeluk salah satu sahabatnya yang hadir di pesta malam itu dengan penuh antusias. Asmo mengenakan _blouse_ putih dengan kerah berenda dan celana hitam satin yang membuatnya terlihat elegan sekali malam itu. Acara ulang tahun Diavolo diselenggarakan di sebuah klub ibukota, suatu momen yang pas mengingat beberapa mahasiswa RAD University pada butuh _party_ setelah ujian tengah semester.

  
Melihat Vera datang, Asmo pun memeluk balik sobat halunya itu. “ _Thank you_ Ver! Sumpah cantik banget lo, pasti cantik gini demi gue ya gak?”

  
Vera menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil. “ _Bruh_ , katanya Kak Luci dateng kan?”

  
Baru saja dibicarakan, pria tambatan hati Vera langsung terlihat memasuki ruangan. Berbalut jas warna hitam dengan sedikit list biru, rambut agak dirapikan ke arah atas, membuat Lucifer malam itu terlihat…. seksi. Jantung Vera langsung berdegup kencang.

  
“ _It’s your chance_ , Ver,” Asmo menyikut lengan Vera yang juga sengaja berpenampilan seksi malam itu—gadis itu mengenakan lipstik merah gelap, kalung _layer_ warna perak, _corset top_ dan _slit pants hitam_ , tak lupa _high heels_ dan rambut ikalnya di- _french twist_. “ _Go get him, girl_.”

  
Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis cantik menarik perhatian Asmo dan ia langsung mengajak gadis itu kenalan. Merasa ditinggal, Vera berpindah ke sofa yang berisikan teman-temannya untuk mengobrol dan mengambil minum. Ada Mammon yang sibuk berdansa sambil disawer, Beel yang sibuk menikmati hidangan pesta, Belphie yang kelihatannya agak mengantuk malam itu—terlihat dari caranya menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Beel yang sedang makan, Levi yang asyik dengan Nintendo Switch-nya, dan Satan yang duduk tenang sembari menikmati segelas vodka.

  
Mereka pun berusaha mengobrol soal kehidupan dan kabar masing-masing di tengah riuhnya musik pesta. Karena ngobrolnya kebanyakan ‘hah, hah?’ kayak tukang keong, akhirnya Vera memutuskan untuk joget aja bareng Mammon di lantai dansa. Lumayan kan dapat saweran pula.

  
“ _Say it with me, everybody! Chug, chug, chug_!” Mammon menyodorkan sebotol Jagermeister ke Vera dan juga orang-orang yang tengah berdansa. Lantai dansanya seru sekali, banyak yang saling menyodorkan minuman dan saling mengajak menari, ada yang lempar-lempar duit, ada yang bolak-balik muntah, ada yang mojok pula, kayaknya itu Asmo deh.

  
Vera yang sudah mulai mabuk mencari Lucifer di tengah kerumunan, namun tak terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Dimana dia? Apakah dia hanya datang sebentar?

  
“Minum lagi, Ver.” Mammon kembali menyodorkan botol Jagermeister ke mulut Vera. “Abisin, nanggung.”

  
Vera yang sudah pupus harapan untuk berdansa bersama Lucifer pun menerima sodoran Mammon. Beberapa menit kemudian, lalu…

  
“Bentar mon, gue pusing.” Vera memutuskan untuk keluar dari lantai dansa dan menuju ruangan terbuka di _rooftop_ klub tersebut untuk mencari udara segar karena dia merasa agak mual dan pusing, tentu saja sambil ditemani Mammon. Walaupun pecicilan, Mammon sangat protektif terhadap teman-temannya.

  
“Gapapa mon, lo balik aja ke party. Gue cuma mau nyari angin bentar sambil ngerokok.” ujar Vera. “Gue bakal balik lagi kok sebentar lagi.”

  
“Yakin?” tanya Mammon guna memastikan Vera agar gak tiba-tiba muntah atau pingsan.  
Vera tersenyum. “ _You know me_. Masa gitu doang gue pingsan si. Gue Cuma mau cari angin bentaaar aja.”

  
“Oke, tapi kalo ada apa-apa plis langsung cari gue ya. Lo tau lah gue dimana.” Mammon pun meninggalkan Vera sendirian di rooftop walaupun ia masih mau menemani sobat caurnya itu. Mammon berniat akan kembali lagi ke Vera jika sepuluh menit kemudian gadis itu masih belum kembali.

  
Efek alkohol mulai mempengaruhi otak Vera, membangkitkan rasa putus asanya karena ia belum juga berinteraksi dengan Lucifer. Ia ingin sekali sekedar berbincang dan mengajak Lucifer ke pementasannya, atau kalau bisa, berdansa dengannya…. atau kalau lebih bisa lagi, jika keadaannya memungkinkan, mungkin ia akan membiarkan Lucifer tau bahwa ia menaruh perasaan terhadap pria berambut hitam itu.

  
Apakah semuanya hanya harapan Vera semata? Apakah ia berharap terlalu jauh?  
Apakah Vera dianggap tak layak untuk sekedar dekat dengan kakak tingkat pujaan hatinya itu? Kak Luci sungguh berwibawa dan berkelas, sedangkan Vera dikenal sebagai gadis pecicilan caur yang—menurut _insecurity_ Vera sendiri, memang suka _insecure_ anaknya—tak baik dalam hal apapun.

  
Tanpa disadari, kedua pipi Vera basah oleh air mata dikala rasa _insecure_ menyelimuti hatinya. Ia membiarkan tangisannya lepas, sebelum ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekati dirinya.

  
Vera menoleh, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

  
“Kamu kenapa nangis, Vera?”

  
Suara yang selama ini Vera inginkan untuk ia dengar malam itu, akhirnya terdengar juga. Spontan ia buru-buru menyeka air matanya, dan langsung merasa malu sebab ini kedua kalinya sang empunya suara melihatnya meneteskan air mata.

  
“Ng-nggak nangis kok! Kak Luci sendiri ngapain disini?”

  
Lucifer berdiri di sebelah Vera yang tengah melihat pemandangan ibukota dari rooftop. Tangannya mengeluarkan kotak dari saku celananya yang berisi cerutu, lalu menyalakan sebatang. Wah, Vera baru tau kalau Lucifer merokok. “Mau menghindar dari kerumunan sejenak. Di bawah terlalu berisik.”

  
“Cari angin,” Vera menghisap rokoknya lebih dalam, mencoba untuk meningkatkan ke-sober-annya. “Sama dong kak. Lagian kalo kayak gini enaknya sambil liat-liat pemandangan kota. Tuh, cantik kan?”

  
Lucifer mengangguk. “Cantik memang, tapi cahaya kota terlalu silau sampai purnama di langit gak diperhatiin sama kita.”

  
Vera dan Lucifer menengadah menatap langit malam itu. Tampak rembulan menyinari ibukota, terlihat penuh tanpa ditutupi awan walaupun malam itu tak berbintang. _Benar, kadang kita sibuk mengagumi sesuatu yang gampang terlihat, sehingga hal lain yang tak kalah indahnya kita abaikan_ , batin Vera. Dasar anak indie sok puitis yang selalu dapat ide puisi saat mabuk.

  
“Kakak kayak Satan,” Vera tertawa, mengingat sahabatnya yang suka mengajak dirinya melihat bulan, atau fenomena alam di balkon kamar apartemen miliknya. “Sebenarnya kalian tuh mirip, tapi kenapa sih bisa gak akur?”

  
Pertanyaan Vera ditelan sepi, disambut suara musik yang kerap terdengar dari bawah, suara rokok yang terbakar, dan hiruk-pikuk kota.

  
“Saya sendiri… kurang paham isi kepala anak itu. Kamu tau sendiri dia punya masalah dalam mengendalikan amarahnya. Waktu kecil, kita baik-baik saja… sampai ia beranjak dewasa.”

  
Vera mengernyit. “Eh, kalau gak nyaman gapapa kak gausah dibahas. Omong-omong, aku bakal tampil buat lomba teater minggu depan, kakak bisa dateng gak?”

  
“…bisa kok. Saya udah tau jadwalnya.” Butuh beberapa detik untuk Vera menyadari bahwa sekarang ia dan Lucifer berjarak begitu dekat. Lebih dekat daripada waktu mereka responsi bersama kala tengah malam.

  
Mungkin karena mereka setengah mabuk? Entahlah. Vera merasa malu tadi karena sempat putus asa hingga menangis, ia mengira momen ini takkan terjadi. Semesta memang punya caranya sendiri untuk mempermainkan emosi Vera.

  
“Eh, musiknya berubah,” ucap Vera yang menyadari musik dugem jedag-jedug ala ibukota berubah seketika menjadi lebih pelan tanpa di _remix-remix_.

  
_Somebody said you got a new friend_   
_Does she love you better than I can?_

  
Lucifer menatap mata Vera sembari tersenyum, membuat Vera salah tingkah.  
“Mau dansa?”

  
Persis seperti di khayalan Vera. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa menolak uluran tangan dari pujaan hatinya?

  
_There's a big black sky over my town_   
_I know where you're at, I bet she's around_

  
Tangan Lucifer berada di pinggang Vera, membuat raga mereka makin tak berjarak. Vera tersenyum malu, masih bertanya-tanya apakah ia bermimpi?

  
_And yeah, I know it's stupid_   
_But I just gotta see it for myself_

  
Mereka kerap menari di bawah rembulan yang tak malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya. Nampaknya kadar alkohol yang terlarut di tubuh Vera mulai bergejolak lagi, kali ini ia merasa sangat bahagia… ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Lucifer sembari mengikutinya berdansa.

  
“Verucca,” kali ini, ia merasakan rambutnya diusap sang asisten laboratorium sebelum ia mengadahkan wajah Vera, yang kini berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Lucifer. Tampan sekali. Tuhan pasti sedang tersenyum ketika ia lahir.

  
Mereka berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, hingga mata mereka akhirnya menutup. Kedua insan itu sepertinya tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

  
“…..”

  
Untuk pertama kalinya, kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Tangan Lucifer masih melingkar di pinggang Vera, mendekap gadis itu erat-erat sehingga kini mereka tak lagi berjarak.

  
Vera merasa sangat bahagia. Rasanya kurang lebih mirip seperti ia mendapat telepon bahwa operasi ginjal kucing kesayangannya berhasil. Rasa bahagia yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ia rasakan, akhirnya muncul kembali di hatinya.

  
_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh_   
_I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oh oh_

  
“Ve…ra????”

  
Suara pria yang cukup familiar di telinga Vera dan Lucifer membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman mesra yang diidamkan Vera sejak lama. Wajah pria itu agak terlihat… tidak menyenangkan. Bahkan senyuman palsunya tidak dapat menyembunyikan aura tersebut.

  
“Satan, lo kenapa?” Raut wajah Vera berubah, mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya itu. “Lo gak mabok kan? Udah mau pulang?”

  
Satan memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Vera sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan sahabatnya berdua dengan sang sepupu.

  
_And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh_   
_I keep dancing on my own…._

  
**Bersambung...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHHEHEHEHHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHWHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE MAAPIN YA GENGS KNP JD SEDI GINI. Author sendiri sayang ko sama Satan, maafin ya :(
> 
> P.S: Skrip teater di atas pure karangan author sendiri gak ngutip dari mana-mana, sengaja biar implisit getooh critanya
> 
> Song: Dancing On My Own - Calum Scott


	5. Angy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selamat lebaran smuanya bagi yang merayakan, mohon maaf lahir dan batin!!! Apakah mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga berlaku bagi Satan? Yo langsung aja di cekidot!

Seharusnya Vera merasa bahagia saat ini.  
Selain karena hari ini adalah tanggal merah sehingga Vera dapat berolahraga di gym pada pagi hari, beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendapati dirinya terbangun di samping pujaan hatinya setelah pesta ulang tahun Diavolo, dengan kecupan hangat di dahi dan bercak merah di area leher—persis setelah Lucifer mengklaim Vera sebagai miliknya malam itu.

“ _I won’t belong to you. You will belong to me_.”

  
 _Well okay, too much information_. Ini bukan fic _explicit_ ya.  
Intinya, sejak malam itu, Vera telah menjadi milik Lucifer.

  
Apakah Vera merasa bahagia? Tentu. Dan seharusnya, kebahagiaan itu berlangsung hingga saat ini.

  
Hati Vera agak terasa berat beberapa hari belakangan. Dikarenakan—

  
“Ouch!” Yup, pikiran Vera yang bertamasya kesana kemari membuahkan kepala kepentok barbell ketika ia hendak memposisikan dirinya untuk squat di gym tempat biasa ia berolahraga.

  
“Ver, lo gak apa-apa kan?” Beel yang juga sedang berolahraga langsung menghampiri Vera yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit. 

  
Vera meringis. “Pala gue benjol deh kayaknya. Sakit.”

  
“Lo pasti belom makan.” Beel geleng-geleng kepala. “Abis ini temenin gue makan pecel ayam ya, lo juga ikut makan. Lo keliatan lemes hari ini, jangan diet dulu.”

  
Vera agak kaget. Sebegitu kelihatannya kah kalau ia sedang lemas lantaran ada yang mengganjal pikirannya?

  
***

  
“Jadi, mungkin kalian udah tau nih ya kalo gue jadian sama Kak Luci beberapa hari lalu—”

  
“Hah apaan, gue baru denger!” potong Belphie, kembaran Beel yang ternyata menyusul Vera dan Beel makan di warung pecel ayam.

  
“Ih jangan dipotong dengerin gue dulu!” Raut wajah Vera seketika berubah jadi bete.

  
Belphie mengangguk. “Iya maap. Lanjuuut.”

  
Vera pun melanjutkan ceritanya setelah menyeruput es teh. “Nah lo juga paham kan temen kita ini sekaligus sepupunya Kak Luci a.k.a Satan emang gedeeek banget sama Kak Luci. Gue belom ngomong apa-apa nih ke Satan, samsek. Eh, tau-tau dia ikutan gedek juga sama gue. Gue kirim meme-meme kucing, dia ngeread doang, padahal dia seneng banget sama meme kucing kan. Gue ajak ngomong di kampus, dia heeh-heeh doang, malah berapa kali tuh buang muka. Gue ketok-ketok kamarnya, dia ga bukain. Sumpah gue bingung, gue ga paham gue salah apaan ke dia?”

  
“Ver, lo mungkin lupa kalo Satan punya kemampuan investigasi di atas rata-rata.” ujar Belphie menanggapi. “Lo ga usah ngomong apa-apa ke Satan, dia pasti udah tau. Tuh dari leher lo aja keliatan.”

  
Wajah Vera memerah. “Sialan lu! Tapi kan belom tentu gara-gara Kak Luci—eh iya deng, pas ultah Kak Diavolo, Satan sempet liat gue sama Kak Luci…”

  
“Nah, itu dia. Gue juga kaget sih kenapa lo tau-tau jadian sama Luci. Bukannya doi setia ama Diavolo?” Belphie terkekeh.

  
“Bacot, sama aja lu sama Satan. Nah ini gue pusing banget masa gue juga kena sih? Lo tau sendiri gue dari maba cupu ditatar senior udah temenan sama doi dan langsung nempel mampus gara-gara satu apartemen? Masa gara-gara gue jadian sama Kak Luci…. Gue harus kehilangan temen gue? Sahabat gue? Temen kita?”

  
Beel dan Belphie terdiam sejenak ketika nada Vera mulai agak emosional.

  
“Gue mesti ngapain dong? Masa kita kalo ngumpul di kampus jadi awkward gara-gara gue sama Satan diem-dieman?”

  
“Mungkin…” Beel berusaha menanggapi curhatan sobat gym-nya itu, “lo bisa kasi kue ke kamarnya gitu yang tulisannya ‘ _Sorry_ ’?”

  
Aduh, anak ini pikirannya gak jauh-jauh dari makanan deh emang. Vera rasa, itu ide yang bagus, tapi…  
“ _Sorry_ karena apa? Karena gue jadian sama sepupunya yang bahkan gue gatau kenapa Satan bisa gedek sama dia?”

  
“Bukan gitu,” Beel menanggapi emosi Vera dengan tenang. “Kadang orang harus dibikin bahagia dulu biar bisa diajak ngobrol. Kue bisa bikin happy, bener gak, siapa sih yang gak seneng dikasih kue? Nah nanti kalo suasana hati Satan agak membaik, lo bisa ajak ngomong pelan-pelan soal kenapa dia kayak gitu ke lo.”

  
Vera kembali menyeruput es tehnya. “Oke gue coba deh. Btw, Satan cerita sesuatu gak tentang gue gitu ke lo berdua?”

  
Si kembar menggeleng.   
“Ugh, kebiasaan deh tuh anak sok misterius,” gerutu Vera.

  
Vera dan si kembar pun melanjutkan mengobrol hingga waktu siang tiba. Vera pamit duluan karena ia ada janji mau ngedate sama Lucifer a.k.a pacar barunya dua jam kemudian di mall, mereka berdua sepakat mau ke mall karena mereka sekaligus ingin membelikan Satan sesuatu agar tak lagi ngambek.

  
“Tiramisu-nya enak nih beb! Cobain deh, aaa~” Vera menyendokkan tiramisu yang sedang ia makan di suatu café dalam mall ke mulut Lucifer. Awalnya mereka hanya berniat melihat-lihat kue untuk diberikan ke Satan, namun karena dapat promo tiap beli makanan yang di _dine-in_ , mereka pun memutuskan untuk singgah di café itu sebentar. 

  
Lucifer mengangguk. “Iya enak, tapi kan Satan bukannya gak suka kue? Aku juga baru ingat.”  
“Oh iya, ya…” Vera terlihat kecewa.  
“Waktu kecil dia pernah ngelempar kue ulang tahunnya ke muka aku.” Lucifer mengingat masa lalunya.  
“Tuh anak udah aneh dari kecil dah,” Vera mencibir sambil tertawa. “Btw, gue inget dia mau apaan! Ntar abis ini kita ke…”

  
Toko piringan hitam.

  
“Lo pasti tau Satan suka band metal.” Jemari Vera menyisiri rak berisi album band-band metal. Duh, Vera jadi sedih mengingat dulu ia sering datang ke gigs metal dan bersenang-senang di moshpit bersama sahabatnya itu.

  
“Iya, kan kamu yang ngerti musik kayak gitu, aku mah enggak,” Lucifer melihat-lihat rak berisikan album soundtrack film-film lama.

  
“Gue inget dia ngidam banget _vinyl_ -nya Judas Priest… ih kok ga ada ya, masa abis sih….”  
“Maaf, mbak, Judas Priest-nya lagi kosong,” kata mas-mas penjaga toko yang ntah gimana caranya tau-tau berada di belakang Vera. “Barangkali kalau mau mbaknya _pre-order_ dulu.”

  
Vera menghela nafas panjang. “Yahh, kasih apa dong ya ke Satan?”

  
Tiba-tiba raut wajah Lucifer berubah, mengindikasikan kini ia punya ide lain.   
“Vera, aku tau kita harus kasih apa.”

  
***  
Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Satan menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya sendirian sembari menyelesaikan tugas kuliah. Biasanya Satan mengerjakan tugasnya bersama Vera, namun sepertinya akan lebih baik jika ia menghindar dulu dari gadis yang kerap mengintai di pikirannya selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

  
Ia sudah cukup muak mendengar ocehan Vera tentang Kak Luci impiannya itu, dan kini mimpi Vera akhirnya terwujud. Ketika Satan tau bahwa Vera tidak pulang ke apartemennya usai acara ulang tahun Diavolo, Satan paham betul apa yang terjadi—seperti kata Belphie, ia memiliki kemampuan investigasi di atas rata-rata.

  
Hal ini berarti menandakan bahwa keinginannya untuk memeluk perempuan berambut cokelat ikal itu sebagai kekasihnya hanyalah sekedar keinginan semata. Lebih buruk lagi, seseorang yang memiliki akses ke hati perempuan itu tak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri yang selama ini dia tidak sukai.  
Mengingat hal itu saja sudah membuat hati Satan penuh dengan perasaan…. Entah apa itu, yang jelas hatinya terasa sesak sehingga ia harus memukul sesuatu untuk mengurangi perasaan yang terasa aneh tersebut. Biasanya ia hanya merasakan amarah, namun kali ini ada perasaan berbeda yang menyertai amarahnya.

  
_Tok, tok, tok!_

  
Ugh, pasti Vera, Satan membatin. Ia sungguh tak ingin melihat perempuan itu, apalagi senyumannya yang pasti 90% karena Lucifer dan bukan karenanya. Bukan dan tak pernah karena Satan.

  
“Satan, kita tau lo ada di kamar!”  
Tuh kan bener! Eh tunggu, kita?

  
“ _Meong_!”  
Tunggu lagi, itu bukannya suara… Posh?

  
“Buru bukain, ada yang kangen sama lo!” 

  
Satan agak bimbang. Bagaimanapun juga, ia menyayangi Vera dan ia tidak sepenuhnya membenci Lucifer, namun hatinya masih…. uh, apa kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya ya?

  
_….Sakit?_

  
**Bersambung…**


	6. More angy?

“Satchaaan, bukain buru!!! Lu berak apa gimana sih lama bener!!!” Vera pura-pura ngelawak. Kali aja Satan kangen sama lawakan dia gitu.

  
“Taaan, tante Satchaan? Anakmu terlantar ini Tanteee!!!”  
Bodo amat diliatin tetangga yang baru balik beli galon. Moga aja gak dicepuin gara-gara bawa kucing.  
“Saaa….”

  
Beriringan dengan hawa AC yang berhembus keluar ruangan kamar Satan, sang empunya kamar pun akhirnya membukakan pintu kediamannya.  
Sembah sujud. Tapi aura tuan rumah sangat SANGAT tidak bersahabat.

  
“ _Your baby missed you_ ,” Vera menyodorkan Posh ke pangkuan Satan yang kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia menyambut makhluk kecil itu di pangkuannya tanpa suara, tanpa melihat ke arah Vera sedikit pun.

  
Posh terlihat jauh lebih sehat dan gemuk. Lucifer telah merawatnya dengan baik, sesuai janji. Satan agak tersentuh karena Lucifer rela merawat Posh dengan telaten, bahkan memberinya kalung kristal cantik yang melingkar di leher kucing oranye mungil itu.

  
“Tadi pagi baru dimandiin Kak Luci,” jelas Vera. “Dia baru pertama kali mandiin anak kucing. Susah katanya, gak bisa diem. _But he did a great job anyway_ , liat deh jadi wangi banget.”

  
_Selalu dia, tak pernah aku._

  
“Lo mau gue kirim file gue aja, biar lo gak usah repot-re…” ucapan Vera terputus.  
“…Tujuan lo kesini apa?” Nada bicara Satan sungguh dingin, membuat perempuan yang telah diidamkan Satan itu tersentak. Rasanya ucapan Vera terputus oleh pedang es.

  
Vera tertunduk, rambut panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang agak pucat karena grogi. Tak biasanya ia memulai drama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, ia selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Mendapati bahwa Satan sungguh dingin terhadapnya kali ini sungguh mengiris hatinya.

  
“…satan…gue…” terdengar helaan panjang dari nafas yang Vera ambil, “…gue minta maaf… gue minta maaf kalo lo gak suka kalo gue….”

  
Satan menghentikan ketikannya.  
“…jadian sama Kak Luci.”

  
Satan mengangguk. “ _Not surprised_.”

  
“ _I need to know why_ ,” lanjut Vera, “kenapa lo sebegininya sama gue ketika lo tau gue jadian sama sepupu lo? Gue temen lo, temen dari jaman gue masih belom megang kartu mahasiswa sampe sekarang, inget? Lo yang bantuin gue pas gue nyasar nyari tempat registrasi buat ambil kartu. Lo, Satan, lo yang _speak up_ ke kakak tingkat pas ospek ketika gue ketauan ngerokok di fakultas sampe lo kena juga. Dari situ gue udah percaya banget sama lo, kita pulang bareng, ngerjain tugas ospek dan tugas kuliah bareng, lo nemenin gue di apart ini selama dua tahun karena lo paham cerita gue kenapa gue memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian dan gak balik-balik ke rumah keluarga gue.”

  
Satan masih diam seribu bahasa mendengar nada Vera yang mulai bergetar.

  
“Lo udah bener-bener gue anggep keluarga gue sendiri. _I might never told you this_ , tapi lo tau sekarang. Gue ngerasa gak punya keluarga. _And here you are_. Gue bisa _survive_ tinggal sendirian di sini tuh 80% karena lo. Dan gue gak mau kehilangan lo, Satan… mungkin lo gak paham apa yang gue rasain sekarang…”

  
“Nggak, lo yang GAK PAHAM sama apa yang gue rasain sekarang.” Ucapan Satan sungguh tegas, namun datar dan stabil. Sudah menjadi ciri khasnya kalau ia marah—tetap terlihat stabil, namun kobaran api di hatinya sungguh berkebalikan dengan nada bicaranya yang setenang air danau.

  
Vera menatap mata hijau Satan, yang berusaha keras menenangkan gejolak amarahnya. “ _Sorry_?”

  
“….dua tahun lalu, gue melihat sosok perempuan di gedung fakultas. Dia kebingungan. Dia bilang ke gue, dia harus dapet kartu mahasiswa sebelum jam 2 siang dan hari itu hari terakhir. Gue ketawa, gue bilang, oh lo salah gedung, ambil kartu mahasiswa bukan di sini. Muka dia yang tadinya panik, langsung berubah lega. Dia ngeliat buku Agatha Christie yang gue pegang dan langsung nyeletuk, ‘Gue suka banget buku itu, tapi paling favorit yang And Then There Were None’. Dari situ, gue udah tau kalo perempuan ini bakal mengisi hari-hari gue di perkuliahan.”

  
Satan menutup laptopnya.

  
“Perempuan ini pemberani. Dia selalu ada bahan argumen ketika dia diserang kakak tingkat, termasuk pacarnya sekarang, ketika ospek. Bisa jadi keberaniannya ini adalah salah satu hal yang menarik perhatian pacarnya yang sekarang, mengingat ia seorang pengamat jarak jauh. Gue tau persis, karena gue sepupunya. Determinasi perempuan ini juga sangat tinggi, gak henti-hentinya dia minta gue buat nemenin dia belajar bareng jauh hari sebelum ujian. Orang yang gak kenal dia, pasti gak akan menyangka kalau dia orangnya kayak gitu, mengingat ia suka pakai ripped jeans ke kampus, tindikannya ada 10, sering pakai kacamata hitam ke kelas pagi karena semalamnya dia mabuk, dan gak pernah nyatet di kelas.”

  
Jemari Satan menyalakan pemantik api untuk membakar sebatang rokok yang tengah ia gigit. Memahami bahwa Satan hanya merokok dikala ia sedang stres berat, hati Vera makin merasa terbebani.

  
“Layaknya air, perempuan ini merupakan konduktor yang baik. Konduktor emosi maksud gue. Ketika dia sakit hati, air mata gak berhenti keluar dari matanya. Ketika dia marah, dunia seakan ikut terbakar. Ketika dia bahagia, seakan ketika hatinya terbelah akan terdapat kebun berisi bunga yang tengah bermekaran di dalamnya. Gue yang selama ini hanya bisa menyembunyikan amarah gue di balik senyuman pun seakan terseret kepribadian perempuan ini yang begitu hidup, dan tetap hidup tanpa peduli bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan menampar dia bolak-balik bahkan dari perempuan ini masih belia. Bisa gue bilang, kepribadian ini yang bikin dia cantik luar biasa, karena dia menunjukkan ke gue bahwa emosi yang kerap gue rasakan bukan tanda kelemahan.”

  
Pria itu terdiam sejenak untuk menatap wajah Vera, yang menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan.  
“Kecantikannya yang berlandaskan kepribadian yang baru gue sebutin tadi membuat gue jadi manusia yang egois. Gue ingin dia selalu ada di deket gue. Ingin mendengar tawanya yang berisik banget itu, atau tangisnya yang biasanya susah berhenti, atau amarahnya, atau sekedar hembusan nafasnya. Tiap dia lagi berdua sama gue, rasanya ingin gue peluk, ingin gue rasain detak jantungnya, ingin gue panggil dia ‘Sayang’….”

  
Vera tertegun, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.  
“Kenapa lo baru bilang sekarang….?”

  
Lagi-lagi, Satan tersenyum. “Karena gue tau, perasaan yang gue rasain itu, dia juga merasakannya. Tapi ke sepupu gue, dan gak pernah ke gue. Dan sepupu gue juga merasakan hal yang sama ke perempuan itu.”

  
Vera terdiam. Bisa-bisanya. Bisa-bisanya selama ini dia tidak menyadari perasaan Satan terhadapnya.  
“Satan, gue… gue bener-bener gatau mau ngomong apa…. gue cuma gak mau kehilangan lo… bener-bener gak mau kehilangan lo…” Vera langsung menghamburkan perasaannya dengan memeluk sahabatnya itu. “Gue sayang lo, Satan… tapi perasaan gue beda sama lo…. dan gue bener-bener gak tau soal apa yang lo rasain ke gue, gue minta maaf….”

  
Satan hanya bisa menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi.

  
_Bukan aku dan tak pernah aku._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sedih siah kumaha ieu mau nyieun nu happy2 kenapa jadi sedih

**Author's Note:**

> Garing kan kek bawang goreng udah dibilangin


End file.
